


Quiet Time

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A moment of peace in a life of war, Bathtubs, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: They rarely get moments like this together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer for awhile just finally felt ready to post today, mainly because I'm sick as a dog and needed some good old fashioned fluff for my favorite OT3.

“Do you think if I asked very nicely I could convince the General that we need one of these in our quarters?”

Poe was tired. It had been a long day of meeting contacts followed by a stop on two planets before they’d been able to make their way to the new planet Maz had set up shop on to refuel and rest before they made their way back to the Resistance. They had intended to crash on the Falcon with BB-8 but Maz had insisted they take one of her rooms for the night instead.

Poe was forever grateful that she had been so insistent about it now that he had gotten to enjoy a quiet dinner with his partners and was now taking full advantage of the fact that Maz had seen fit to gift them with a _bathtub_ that could easily fit five people in it.

Bathtubs were a rare sighting in his life. Be it the Republic or the Resistance showers were just a more efficient and cost saving measure and more often than not he preferred the time saving nature of a shower. But there were times he missed the ability to soak in a tub after a long day and the fact that he got to have Finn and Rey join him made everything so much better.

He and Finn had gotten the privilege of washing Rey head to toe before Poe had gotten to enjoy the sight of Rey riding Finn with the water rippling around their bodies. He had enjoyed the way the two of them had glowed in the light of the room and then had gotten to enjoy their hands on him as they washed him before Finn fucked him and Rey had propped herself on the edge of the tub so he could bury his face between her thighs at the same time.

He was enjoying the afterglow now with Finn’s back pressed to his chest and Rey still sitting on the ledge of the tub, her legs soaking in the water on either side of him, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“You could try,” Finn responded as he dragged a sponge over Poe’s fingers. “Where would we put it though?”

“We could find a place,” he informed them.

“Or I can just build us one when we get a house,” Rey promised as the pads of her fingers rubbed his scalp. “We’re going to need a bathtub for the kids.”

“Yeah?” Poe asked as he turned his head to look at her, she smiled down at the both of them, a hand leaving Poe’s head to brush against Finn’s cheek. He knew the war was far from over but it in quiet moments like this it was nice to sit here with them and talk about a hopeful future. One where Rey was a Jedi master and he was maybe teaching the next generation to fly while Finn studied medicine full time. A future where they had a house and a couple of kids and no more war.

“We’ll need two bathtubs,” Finn added. “We’ll need the space.”

“Two?” Rey laughed. “How many babies are we having?”

“I figure we have some kids and adopt some too,” Finn told them. “There’ll be plenty who need a home after the war. Especially if we can get them out of the First Order in time.”

“We will,” Poe kissed the side of his head and Rey’s arm. “It’s going to happen.”

“Poe’s right,” Rey promised. “It will and we’ll adopt as many as they’ll let us and you two can wait on me hand and foot while I’m as big as a house.”

“We’re going to need a very big house aren’t we?” Poe asked.

“We can live at the temple while it’s built,” Rey said. “But yes a very big house. With two bathtubs.”

“And a yard,” Poe told them. “Kids are going to need a yard to run around in.”

“Think we’ll get it?” Finn asked as Rey removed her hands from his skin so he could turn to face them both.

“We will,” Rey told him. “It’s hard to explain but there’s this..peace in the Force whenever we talk about it. Not yet but maybe in the near future. I don’t know if the war will be over but…”

“But we can’t put our lives on complete hold,” Finn finished as they both nodded. “It worked out for Poe’s parents. It can work out for us.”

“And last I checked the three of us were very stubborn people in regards to what we want,” Poe told him as Rey pulled her hands from his hair as she pulled her legs out of the water and climbed out of the tub.

“Where are you going?”

“To bed,” she grinned as wrapped a towel around her body. “I’m hoping you’ll come so we can practice making our future children. Need you both ready when the time comes. And maybe between we can talk about our house some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is highly possible this is becoming a series on my laptop so there may be more to follow.......


End file.
